Please See Me
by XVLove
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Jin bersahabat sangat dekat dengan Namjoon, bahkan Namjoon sudah mengenal dekat keluarganya Jin. Tapi Jin sebenarnya memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, perasaan yang juga dirasakan oleh adiknya, Kim Jungkook. Rumit? Well itu belum seberapa. It's NamJin x NamKook slight other. warn: OOC, Typo, Boys Love / BL / Yaoi, dan kekurangan author lainnya
1. Chapter 1

**Please See Me**

**Author :** L ( XVLove )

**Cast : **Kim Namjoon / Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin / Jin, Jeon(Kim) Jungkook / Jungkook

**Pair :** NamJin, NamKook slight Other

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, School life, Sad

**Summary :** _Jin bersahabat sangat dekat dengan Namjoon, bahkan Namjoon sudah mengenal dekat keluarganya Jin. Tapi Jin sebenarnya memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, perasaan yang juga dirasakan oleh adiknya, Kim Jungkook. Rumit? Well itu belum seberapa, ini berisi tentang cerita sang adik yang mencintai kakak kandungnya, sahabat yang mencintai sahabat, anak remaja abg yang mencintai playboy kelas kakap dan boys love_

**Warning :** BL/Boys Love, Typo, OOC dan kekurangan Author lainnya

.

_**Something Called Love**_

.

Seorang namja tampan berambut coklat cerah tampak sedang menunggu seseorang diteras rumahnya. Namja itu tampak menggerutu beberapa kali. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara motor mendekatinya dan motor itu berhenti dihadapan namja itu. Sang pengemudi membuka helmnya dan menampilkan dimple manisnya dan juga surai pirangnya yang sedikit keunguan. "Kau lama Namjoon" ucap namja yang menggerutu tadi.

"Mianhe, Jin, tadi aku harus mengurusi sesuatu dulu." Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Namjoon. "Ya sudah ayo kita pergi" Ucap Jin, Ia hampir saja naik ke motor Namjoon kalau saja suara itu tidak mengganggunya untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya.

"NAMJOONIE-HYUNG!" Teriak seorang remaja keluar dari rumahnya sambil mengenakan seragam sekolah dan juga membawa tas dipunggungnya. "Ah, Hai Kookie" Sapa Namjoon pada namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Jungkook itu. Yap dia adalah adik dari Kim SeokJin. "Hyung antar aku kesekolah ya! Aku mohon! Aku hampir telat" Ucapnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon pada Namjoon.

"YA! Kookie, kami harus segera pergi! Lagi pula sudah tau hampir telat, kenapa tadi kau malah santai-santai saja sambil menonton tv?" Balas Jin.

"Ayolah hyung, tadikan aku pikir ini masih jam 6 pagi, ternyata sudah hampir jam 8, makanya aku sangat bersyukur Namjoon-hyung datang membawa motor." Jelas Jungkook

"Huft... ketampananku akan luntur kalau menunggu kalian lama-lama disini"

"Sudahlah Jin, semakin lama kita disini semakin telat Jungkook, semakin telat Jungkook semakin telat juga kita pergi." Namjoon berusaha melerai pertengkaran aneh kakak-beradik itu.

"Hufftt... Baiklah, cepat pergi dari sini" Ucap Jin kemudian turun dari motor Namjoon membiarkan Jungkook menggantikan posisinya, bedanya, kali ini Jungkook memeluk Namjoon. Dan entah kenapa Jin merasakan desiran aneh dihatinya karena melihat itu.

"Bye Hyung"

"Aku akan cepat kembali agar ketampananmu tidak luntur" Ucap Namjoon membuat darah mengumpul dipipi Jin.

Mereka pergi, meninggalkan Jin sendirian. Jin melangkahkan kaki kerumahnya tapi meninggalkan pintu gerbangnya terbuka agar Namjoon dapat langsung masuk halaman rumahnya. Ia ada janji dengan Namjoon untuk membantunya mencari headset baru untuknya, dan juga membeli keperluan lainnya.

*BBRRMM

Namjoon menepati janjinya, ini bahkan belum 15 menit berlalu sejak kepergiannya, padahal jarak antara rumahnya dan sekolahan mereka itu membutuhkan waktu paling tika 30 menit, dan dia hanya memotong setengahnya. Oke sekarang Jin khawatir dengan keadaan donsaengnya.

"Ya, Namjoon kenapa cepat sekali? Adikku tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Jin sewot begitu ia melihat Namjoon tengah memutar haluan motornya.

"Habis kau yang mengatakan kalau kau takut ketampananmu luntur kalau terlalu lama makanya aku ngebut." Ucap Namjoon yang tanpa ia sadari menimbulkan semu merah diwajah Jin.

"Lagi pula, kita hanya ke Mall sebentar, untuk membeli headset dan dasi untukku, kau tidak perlu berpenampilan sempurna seperti itu"

Memangsih penampilan Jin saat ini benar-benar sedikit berlebihan untuk orang yang hanya 'mampir' ke mall. Jin menggunakan T-shirt garis-garis merah putih dengan dilapisi jaket hitam dan juga celana jeans brown dan tas hitam kecil. Oh dan jangan lupakan topi bundarnya, karena kalau tidak bundar bukan topi saya #lho?

Berbeda sekali dengan Namjon yang hanya menggunakan T-Shirt putih dan juga celana kasual warna krem (baca: Bukan hot pants ya). Benar-benar tampilan yang sangat santai. Tapi tentu saja itu sudah cukup untuk membuat namja bernama Kim Seokjin jatuh hati padanya.

"Aku harus tampil maksimal dalam saat apapun, aku tidak mau ketampanan ku menghilang hanya karena bersama dengan mu. Lagipula aku yang akan membuat kita mampir ketempat-tempat lainnya" Ucap Jin langsung naik kemotor Namjoon.

'_Mana mungkin aku tampil tidak sempurna saat berjalan bersama Kim Namjoon'_

Ya, mana mungkin ia akan berpenampilan lusuh saat bersama Kim Namjoon, pujaan hatinya. Ia tidak mau sedetikpun yang ia lewati bersama Namjoon menjadi tidak sempurna hanya karena penampilannya.

"Oh iya dan aku jadi tau kalau pelukan yang kuat itu ternyata turunan." Ucap Namjoon sebelum melajukan motornya kencang tanpa memperdulikan wajah namja dibelakanganya yang sudah semerah tomat.

.

Jin selalu menyukai Namjoon, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia masih ingat ketika ia pertama kali pindah kerumahnya sekitar berumur 10 tahun, Namjoon datang sambil membawa makanan dari ibunya yang seharusnya itu dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Tidak hanya itu Namjoon yang notabenenya lebih muda dari Jin itu ikut membantu pindahan rumah mereka. Sejak saat itu Namjoon dan Jin menjadi sangat dekat, mengingat Jin adalah anak yang sangat pemalu waktu kecil, jadi ia hanya berbicara dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarganya, ia bahkan memanggil ayah dan ibu Jin dengan Papa dan Mama sama seperti Jin dan Jungkook. Dan jangan tanya Jungkook, ia sangat manja pada Namjoon, malahan ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta pada anak kuliahan. Tapi Jin tidak mau merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Yah kira-kira begitu dekatnya keluarga mereka.

Bahkan setelah Namjoon pindah rumah, ia masih sering datang mengunjungi keluarga Jin, mengantar jemput Jin dan itu berlangsung sampai mereka kebangku kuliah karena tempat kuliah mereka sama, yaitu Toei University, sebenarnya Jin yang memaksa untuk masuk ke universitas itu dan menolak tawaran orang tuanya untuk kuliah di London. well disana tidak hanya ada universitas tapi juga terdapat gedung sekolahan SMP sampai SMA, jadi Jungkook selalu saja mencuri kesempatan untuk berangkat bersama Namjoon.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa bagaimana Namjoon memperlakukannya selama ini. Selalu melindunginya, bahkan saat ia dijahili oleh teman sekelasnya, selalu meladeni sikap manja Jin dengan dewasa, selalu menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan senyuman diwajah Jin ketika ia kesal atau sedih, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang Namjoon telah lakukan untuknya.

Namjoon sangat berharga untuknya, Jin hanya dekat dengan Namjoon dimanapun bahkan didalam keluarganya. Pacar? Tidak, Jin tidak punya pacar. Tidak ada yang curiga kalau ia itu seorang 'Yaoi', karena ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada namja walaupun wajahnya tergolong cantik, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ia juga tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada yeoja. Ya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Karena ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada siapapun,

Karena ia hanya tertarik pada Namjoon

Karena ia hanya dan akan selalu mencintai Namjoon.

Hatinya hanya untuk Namjoon, bahkan kalaupun orang itu tidak mengetahuinya dan Jin tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon mengetahuinya. Ia tidak mau hanya dengan kata 'cinta', bisa merusak, tidak, mengahncukan persahabatan mereka, menghancurkan dunianya, menghancurkan hubungan yang selama ini selalu dianggap Jin sebagai 'anugrah' paling indah didalam hidupnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya, hatinya dan kewarasannya hanya untuk menjaga hubungan ini, hanya untuk bisa berdiri bersamanya, seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka.

_It's a one sided love, but it's beautiful_

Ya, Jin mencintai Kim Namjoon, meskipun Namjoon tidak akan pernah tau, dan kalau dengan ketidak tahuannya itu bisa mempertahankan apa yang mereka punya sekarang, Jin rela mengorbankan Jiwanya hanya untuk mempertahankan itu.

Karena ia begitu mencintai namja itu

.

.

Jungkook berkumpul bersama dua sahabatnya dikantin sekolah. Itulah yang biasa tiga sahabat ini lakukan. Mereka memang terkenal sebagai sahabat disekolah ini, tapi bukan seperti mereka yang suka membuat onar. Malah mereka adalah siswa berprestasi disekolah ini, Jimin berprestasi pada bidang Dance dan Atletik, Jungkook pada bidang akademi dan musik, Taehyung pada bidang musik dan ke 4D-an(?). ditambah lagi orang tuanya Taehyung adalah pemilik sekolah ini.

"Hei Jungkook, tadi kau diantar Namjoon-hyung ya?" Ucap Taehyung membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Ne! Tidak hanya itu, tadi dia membawa motornya sangat ngebut jadi aku mendapatkan alasan untuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan kuat! Aku bahkan sampai bisa merasakan Abs-nya, ah aku ingin merasakan Abs-nya lagi" Balas Jungkook dengan antusias.

" Heh, kalau kau mau merasakan Abs, rasakan saja punyaku. Kau bisa menyentuhnya kapanpun kau mau dan aku yakin absku lebih bagus dari pada absnya. Lagi pula aku jauh lebih tampan darinya" Ucap Jimin yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jungkook.

" YA! Tidak terima kasih! Aku lebih menyukai absnya Namjoon-hyung dari absmu. Dan satuhal lagi, ia lebih tampan dan pastinya lebih tinggi dari mu :P" Ucapan Jungkook sukses membuat Jimin cemberut dan gelak tawa dari Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Tanya Taehyung, well sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah ia lontarkan berkali-kali pada Jungkook tapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah puas untuk mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukainya! Tidak! Aku sangat mencintainya!" Ucap Jungkook dengan mantap.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Apa kalian sedekat itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya kami sangat dekat! Dan aku sangat mencintainya!" Jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung.

"Aku selalu penasaran, sejak kapan kalian bisa sedekat itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi yang jelas itu waktu aku kecil. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada Namjoon-hyung sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dunia ini serasa dipenuhi dengan bunga dan kupu-kupu, bahkan aku melihat kaset game terbaru saat melihatnya" Taehyung dan Jimin sweatdropped mendengar penuturan terakhir dari Jungkook.

"Namjoon-hyung sering sekali datang kerumah, terkadang ia datang untuk mengerjakantugas atau pergi bersama Jin-hyung, tapi tak jarang juga ia datang untuk bermain bersamaku, Namjoon-hyung benar-benar baik padaku. Ia sangat menyenangkan, Ia selalu tau cara mengatasi suasana hatiku, membuatnya lebih baik"

" Pernah saat aku kecil, kedua orang tuaku pergi ke London untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka, dan Jin-hyung mendadak harus pergi. Dan tiba-tiba mati lampu. Aku ketakutan dirumah tapi tiba-tiba Namjoon-hyung menelfonku dan ia mengatakan kalau ia akan kerumahku untuk menemaniku tidur, karena ia tau kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dalam gelap ditambah lagi aku sendirian." Tatapan Jungkook melembut, menyiratkan rasa syukur yang dalam tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

"Bahkan semenjak rumahnya sudah pindahpun ia masih sering main kerumahku untuk menemui keluarga kami! Bahkan ia selalu mengantar jemput Jin-hyung dan aku. Namjoon-hyung benar-benar baik. Aku sangat mencintainya!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan berbinar sementara Jimin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Tapi apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya? Maksudku, ia sudah kuliah sementara kau baru kelas 2 SMA?"

"Aku tidak tau..." Lirihnya

"Tapi, saat ini bisa bersamanya saja sudah membuatku merasa sangat senang! Aku tidak mau membuatnya menjauh dariku" Ucap Jungkook berusaha terlihat ceria

'_Ya, untuk saat ini'_

*BRAAKK

Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap kearah Jimin yang barusan menggebrak meja. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir

"Ani, Aku hanya mau ketoilet. Hehehe" Ucapnya langsung ngacir pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" Cibir Jungkook entah pada siapa. Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin ia ada masalah dengan percintaannya." Ucap Taehyung.

Kalau kalian berpikiran kisah cinta Jungkook itu sudah rumit, itu belum seberapa dengan yang dialami oleh Jimin.

.

.

"AAHH" Jin langsung merebahkan badanya keatas kasur King Size miliknya.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia masih terbayang saat mereka memilihkan headset dan Namjoon bertanya padanya warna apa yang cocok untuknya. Setelah itu mereka langsung pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual dasi, Namjoon memintanya untuk memilih dua buah dasi, polkadot atau kuning dengan garis putih samar, Namjoon bahkan menggerakkan tangan Jin yang sedang memegang dasi itu dan menempelkannya dilehernya sendiri untuk membantu Jin mencocokkannya. Setelah itu, seperti yang dikatakan Jin, ia yang membuat Namjoon akan berjalan ketempat lain bersamanya. Mereka membeli baju atau lebih tepatnya Jin yang memaksa untuk membelikan baju untuk Namjoon, setelah itu mereka pergi kekafe untuk makan siang dan pergi kesebuah taman bermain, dan mereka bermain banyak permainan, tapi yang paling Jin ingat adalah saat mereka naik Kincir Ria.

Ia bisa memandang wajah Namjoon cukup lama karena ia tau kalau Namjoon pasti akan terus memperhatikan pemandangan yang tersaji disana, kalaupun ia melihat kearah Jin, ia dapat dengan cepat memindahkan pandangannya ketempat lain seolah-olah ia tidak melihat Namjoon. Hebat bukan?

Yah hebat, dan miris tentu saja. Karena ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menggapainya. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuknya, hanya dengan melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa hidupnya sangatlah berharga.

"Huaaahh(?)" Jin menguap lebar, ia benar-benar lelah walaupun ini baru Jam 7 malam, untung saja tadi ia sempat membeli makan malam untuk Jungkook. Jadi ia tidak perlu memasak dan bisa langsung tidur.

'_semoga aku memimpikanmu'_

Ya, itulah doa yang selalu ia panjatkan ketika hendak tidur. Tidap perlu bermimpi untuk menjadi raja, penguasa dunia, atau apapun, kehadiran namja itu saja sudah mampu membuat mimpinya begitu indah dan tak terlupakan. Doa itu selalu ia sertakan bersama doa-doa lainnya sebelum ia tidur, sebelum kegelapan menarik kesadarannya menuju kealam mimpi

Ya, sebegitu pentingnya lah namja yang bernama Kim Namjoon bagi Kim Seokjin

.

.

TBC or Delete?

.

.** HAI SEMUAA~~~ Kembali lagi dengan L~~~ kali ini L pengen bikin ini FF yang inspirasinya L dapet saat ngeliet foto yang didalam foto itu ada Jungkook lagi nyium pipi nya Namjoon! Sebenernya author udah mau bikin ff ini dari lama sih tapi apa boleh buat, sempatnya baru sekarang. Oh iya, words 'Its a one sided love but it's beautiful' itu author ambil dari ff lain~~ hehehe.**

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff geje dari L ini. Sekali lagi L ucapin makasih, maaf apabila banyak kesalahan kata atau kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.**

**Sekian dari L untuk chapter ini! **

**Bye~Bye~**

**And don't forget to review if you not mind**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya, sebegitu pentingnya lah namja yang bernama Kim Namjoon bagi Kim Seokjin_

.

.

**Please See Me**

**Author :** L ( XVLove )

**Cast : **Kim Namjoon / Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin / Jin, Jeon(Kim) Jungkook / Jungkook

**Pair :** NamJin, NamKook slight Other

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, School life, Sad

**Summary :** _Jin bersahabat sangat dekat dengan Namjoon, bahkan Namjoon sudah mengenal dekat keluarganya Jin. Tapi Jin sebenarnya memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, perasaan yang juga dirasakan oleh adiknya, Kim Jungkook. Rumit? Well itu belum seberapa, ini berisi tentang cerita sang adik yang mencintai hyung kandungnya, sahabat yang mencintai sahabat, anak remaja abg yang mencintai playboy kelas kakap dan boys love_

**Warning :** BL/Boys Love, Typo, OOC dan kekurangan Author lainnya

.

_** Something Called Care**_

.

*KRINGG

*KRINGG

*KRIIN-

Jin menggerakkan tangannya mengambil handphone dan memencet tombol 'answer' masih dengan kepala yang tenggelam kedalam bantal kasurnya.

"Yeoboseyo, ini siapa?"

"_Jinnie! Kau masih tidur!?" _ucap suara disebrang sana

"UMMA!?" Jin langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kaget. Well, tidak setiap hari ummanya bisa menelpon, pekerjaannya di Kanada sangatlah menyibukkan.

"_Sekarang sudah jam berapa Jinnie! Kenapa kau masih tidur!? Bagaimana kalau adikmu kelaparan!"_ Ah benar! Ia harus segera memasak.

Tapi kenapa anak itu tidak membangunkannya? Imut-imut kelinci begitu juga kan ia bagaikan singa kalau sudah kelaparan. Jin menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam weker berbentuk kepala kucing berwarna pink disampingnya.

_03.00 AM_

Jin memutar matanya malas dan membantingkan tubuhnya kembali kekasur. "Ummaaa... inikan baru jam 3 pagi!" Ia bisa mendengar kekehan ibunya dari suara telepon itu. _"Oh begitu ya sayang. Hehehe... maaf umma terlalu terbawa suasana disini. Sekarangkan disini siang."_ Jin mendengus kesal.

"Umma tidak sedang bekerja? Apa itu artinya umma akan pulang untuk natal besok?" Tanyanya penuh harap

"_Umma sedang bekerja kok, pekerjaan umma sangat menumpuk sayang, mungkin umma tidak akan bisa pulang natal tahun ini, appamu juga sibuk dengan perkerjaannya, bahkan ia harus mengirim pesan pada umma untuk mengabari kalian. Ia bilang ia sangat sedih karena tidak bisa menghabiskan natal bersama kalian, dan ia tau seandainya ia langsung menelpon kalian, ia pasti akan kecewa karena ia sangat ingin mengobrol banyak dengan kalian. Jadi natal tahun ini kau akan menghabiskan natal berdua lagi dengan Kookie"_ Jin menghela nafas panjang, dugaannya benar. Ia harus menghabiskan natal bersama dengan adiknya lagi tahun ini. bukannya tidak senang, tapi pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan seandainya seluruh keluarganya berkumpulkan?

Kim Seokjin dan Kim Jungkook adalah anak dari pasangan Kim Yunho dan Jessica. Yunho adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan dan juga sebuah _Talent Agency_ bernama iBighit Entertaiment. Sedangkan Jessica, ibu mereka, adalah seorang model terkenal dan juga desainer baju terkenal yang selalu mendapat undangan keliling dunia untuk memamerkan produk-produknnya atau produk perusahaan lain. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka dibilang keluarga kaya raya di Seoul ini.

Tapi tentu saja, kekayaan yang besar itu juga ada bayarannya. Dan sayangnya bayarannya itu harus dibayar oleh anak-anak mereka sendiri. Kim Seokjin dan Kim Jungkook hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Natal berdua? Itu hampir mereka lewati bersama setiap tahunnya, yah jika hanya 'keluarga' saja yang masuk hitungan tentunya. Namjoon bukan bagian dari keluarga merekakan?

Namjoon selalu menemani malam-malam natal mereka ketika ia tidak ada urusan penting. Keluarga? Jangan khawatirkan mereka. Keluarganya Namjoon sangatlah baik, mereka mengerti tentang keadaan keluarga Jin dan membiarkan anaknya untuk menemani mereka menghabiskan malam natal mereka.

"_Oh iya, Umma juga sudah membelikan pohon natal, apa umma juga harus meminta petugasnya untuk menghias pohon itu atau-"_

"Tidak usah umma! Biar kami saja yang menghias pohonnya! Dan hiasannya juga biar aku saja yang membeli! Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal pemotretan!" Ucap Jin semangat sampai-sampai memotong ucapan Ummanya.

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu sayang. Ah satu lagi, apa Namjoon juga akan datang? Umma sudah membelikannya baju dan juga keluaran iPad terbaru untuknya"_ Jin menatap langit-langit kamarnya, matanya tampak bimbang penuh harap.

"Entahlah, aku belum menanyainya Umma. Bagaimana kalau ia bosan selalu menemaniku!? Bagaimana kalau ia merasa terepotkan karena menemaniku? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak ingin menemani malam natal kali ini dan juga malam-malam selanjutnya!? Bagaimana kal-"

"_STOP! Astaga Jinnie! Kenapa sikapmu seperti anak gadis yang takut diputuskan pacarnya!? Umma yakin ia tidak akan melakukan itu"_

"Maaf Umma..." Ucap Jin dengan lesu tanpa menyadari maksud dari ucapan ummanya

"_Ternyata Namjoon benar-benar hebat ya. Dia bisa tahan selama ini mengahadapi Princess sepertimu. Umma saja sudah sakit kepala mendengar ocehanmu tadi, bagaimana dengannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemanimu saat kami tidak ada. Ughhh ia pasti orang yang sangat sabar."_

"Umma! Aku ini _Prince_! Bukan _Princess_!" Balas Jin tidak terima.

"_Tapi, Namjoon sangat tampan ya..."_ Iya! Tentu saja! Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa dipungkiri olehnya meskipun dengan mengatakan kalau Namjoon itu jelek dan yang paling ia sukai adalah _dimple_nya yang membuat wajahnya semakin mempesona itu.

"_...Umma ingin menjadikannya bagian dari keluarga kita"_ Jin mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan ummanya barusan

"Maksud umma?" Apa jangan-jangan ummanya ingin menikahkannya dengan Namjoon? Astaga ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman dibibirnya. Tapi senyumannya itu langsung menghilang ketika mendengar jawaban dari Ummanya.

"_Bagaimana kalau Umma menikah lagi dengannya?"_

"UMMA!"

*Tuut...tuut..tuut..

Jin memandang handphonenya kesal dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja dengan kasar sebelum kembali kealam mimpinya dengan wajah yang cemberut sambil mem _pout_-kan bibirnya. Sadar umur Jin, udah keriputan juga #dilemparJin

.

Kim Seokjin, anak dari pasangan Kim Yunho dan Kim Jessica, seorang mahasiswa di Toei University jurusan ilmu filsafat. Jurusannya memang tidak diminati oleh banyak orang dan sering dipandang sebelah mata karena banyak orang yang tidak tahu tentang seperti apa jurusan ini, jurusan yang berasal dari dua kata, _Philos _yang berarti cinta dan _Sophia_ yang berarti kebijaksanaan. Bagi Jin sendiri jurusan ini ia pilih karena jurusan ini berhubungan dan dapat mendukung cita-citanya kelak, yaitu menjadi seorang penulis terkenal dan bahkan ia sudah memulai menulis disitus online. Aneh memang, mengingat ia bisa saja meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya menjadi pemilik iBighit Entertaiment atau perusahaan tambang. Tapi Jin bukanlah anak kemarin sore yang tidak tahu seperti apa dunia seorang penulis, karena itulah ia sudah memulai bekerja sebagai seorang model dan orang tuanya juga mewajibkannya untuk ikut kursus menyanyi setelah menyadari suara emas miliknya.

Ia berusaha menjadi dewasa saat berhadapan dengan masalah, karena ialah anak yang paling tua dikeluarganya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sikap ke-_Princess_annya, apalagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda bernama Kim Namjoon, mulai deh manjanya. Tapi disisi lain, Jin adalah pemuda yang perhatian. Itu dibuktikan dengan ia rela memberhentikan koki dirumahnya dan belajar memasak demi menghemat pengeluaran kedua orang tuanya. Yah, Jin itu memang tipe yang berpikiran panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Selain itu ia juga selalu mengawasi kegiatan adiknya jika ia ada dirumah seperti jadwal belajar, pola makan, dan lain-lain. Ia sendiri jugalah yang menjaga kebersihan rumah mereka yang notabenenya besar itu(kecuali untuk halaman), dan yang paling penting, ia juga diam-diam selalu perhatian dan memperhatikan Kim Namjoon. Ermm... lupakan yang terakhir.

Sedangkan adiknya, Kim Jungkook, seorang siswa dari Toei International High School, adalah anak yang baik, lucu, dan sedikit penurut. Author tidak salah ketika menyebutkan kata 'sedikit' karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Jungkook sangat keras kepala dan manja, sama seperti hyung dan ibunya, sementara mereka berdua keras kepala kalau itu adalah turunan dari ayahnya. Jungkook juga pintar, itu terbukti dari peringkat yang diraihnya selalu berkisar 3 besar. Ia juga bertalenta, ia bisa menari dan ikut berlatih dance bersama Jimin, salah satu sahabatnya. Suaranya juga bagus dan tidak kalah dengan hyungnya. Wajah? Jangan ditanya, banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya namun hatinya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Cukup dengan mereka berdua saja dapat membuat keluarga Kim yang satu ini bahagia setiap saat. Well sebenarnya kebahagiaan mereka belum lengkap tanpa yang namanya Kim Namjoon. Sama seperti pagi ini, kebahagiaan sarapan pagi mereka menjadi kurang tanpa kehadirannya.

Di hari kuliah mereka, Namjoon biasanya sudah disini pagi-pagi sekali untuk berangkat bersama Jin. Meskipun ia tidak ikut sarapan, karena sudah sarapan duluan dirumahnya, hanya kehadirannya saja sudah membuat Jin dan Jungkook bahagia.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Gerakan kepala untuk melihat kearah sumber suara secara berbarengan ini pun sudah menjadi reflek ditubuh mereka ketika mendengar suara Namjoon yang telat dipagi hari. Namjoon sangat dipercayai oleh keluarga ini, bahkan Yunho memberikannya kunci duplikat rumah ini agar dia bisa bebas keluar-masuk kediamannya.

Kim Namjoon adalah seorang mahasiswa di Toei University dan ia mengambil jurusan Musik Rap. Keputusannya ini sempat tidak disetujui oleh appanya mengingat dengan kepintarannya yang meraih 1% seKorea, ia bisa meraih lebih dari itu. Tapi raplah yang disukai dan dipilih oleh Namjoon maka dari itu tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya dan akhirnya keluarganya pun setuju.

Ia juga teman baik dari Jin yang kaya, padahal keluarganya biasa-biasa saja, hanya karena membantunya waktu pindahan rumah. Awalnya Namjoon ingin menemani Jin bermain karena ia kasihan dengan anak itu, ia sangat pemalu untuk berkenalan dan membuatnya tidak begitu akrab dengan anak-anak lainnya. Dan setelah Namjoon mengenal Jin, ia jadi tau bagaimana sifat Jin dibalik sifat pemalunya itu, seorang tuan putri yang manja. Bukannya merasa jengkel, Namjoon malah merasa kalau sifat Jin itu lucu karena memang meskipun manja Jin itu tidak mengesalkan. Dan dia mulai dekat dengan keluarga Jin begitu pula dengan adiknya Jungkook, anak kecil yang sifat manjanya ternyata melebihi Jin. Namjoon tidak pernah bisa menolak anak itu, karena ia selalu menggunakan _aegyo_ tingkat dewanya setiap kali meminta sesuatu. Tapi Jungkook juga baik hati dan suka menolongnya, dan terkadang ia sangat perhatian padanya. Terkadang ia masih merasa tidak percaya bisa berada dan dekat dengan keluarga Jin dan Jungkook.

"AH! NAMJOON-HYUNG! AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!" Jungkook langsung berlari dan bergelayut manja dilengan Namjoon yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah mereka sementara Jin tengah memandang si pemilik tangan dengan pemandangan yang menyelidik.

"Hyung antar aku kesekolah ya~~ yayaya~~" Ucap si _Bunny Teeth_ dengan manja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo!" Ucapnya

"Tidak boleh!" Jin memegang lengan Namjoon, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"HYUNG!" Balas Jungkook tidak suka.

"Kau belum makankan?" Namjoon membuka mulutnya, ingin membantah namun

"Kidoh bilang padaku kalau kau mengerjakan _mixtape_mu dan hanya makan roti siangnya, dan aku yakin kau juga tidak makan malam dan tidak menjawab teleponku tadi pagi dan sekarang kau terlambat datang kemari, aku jamin kau tidur larut malam dan melupakan makan malammu dan langsung pergi kemari tanpa sarapan iya kan!?" Tuding Jin pada Namjoon yang kini terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Jungkook tertegun mendengar ucapan dari hyungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. yang ia pikirkan dari tadi hanyalah ingin bermesraan dengannya tanpa memikirkan keadaan namja yang disukainya ini. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia sangat kesal karena kenapa ia bisa-bisanya tidak menyadari hal itu. Hyungnya benar, seharusnya ia bisa lebih memikirkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kelelahan kok, tidak makan dari kemarin siang tidak akan membuatku kelelahan jadi jangan khawatir, lagipula yang penting aku bisa menjaga senyuman diwajah lucu Kookie kecil kita ini dan setelah ini aku bisa merasakan masakanmu yang enak Jin. Ayo kita pergi Jungkook." Ucapan Namjoon tadi langsung menimbulkan semburat merah diwajah Kim bersaudara itu, namun Si Kim kecil melepaskan lilitan tangannya dari Namjoon.

"Tidak apa hyung! Aku pergi sendiri saja, lagi pula kalau hyung mengantarkan aku dulu nanti makanannya keburu dingin, Umma bilang makanan yang enak itu adalah saat ia pertama kali panas! Jadi lebih baik hyung cepat makan sebelum makanannya dingin!" Ucap Jungkook yang sedang memasang sepatunya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Namjoon yang merasa tidak enak pada Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku tidak mau hyung jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa kembali lagi kemari untuk waktu yang lama". _'Dan membuatku merasakan kutukan yang bernama "Rindu"'_ Jungkook berdiri ketika ia sudah selesai dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya sambil berkata.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

Jin memandang kepergian Jungkook sambil tersenyum bangga, _'ternyata adikku sudah bisa sedikit bersikap dewasa'_ pikirnya. Ia kemudian menarik Namjoon masuk kedalam rumah.

"Umm.. Namjoon, apa kau akan datang kemari besok" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja, aku akan kemari segera setelah acar dirumah selesai" Jawab Namjoon. Yang tanpa disadarinya menimbulkan senyuman diwajah si princess

.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook berkumpul bersama dua sahabatnya di kantin saat istirahat. Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung dan Jimin didepanya. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal mulai dari keseharian mereka bahkan sampai hal-hal yan sedikit pribadi seperti rasa suka. Jungkook selalu mencurahkan keluh kesahnya tentang rasa sukanya pada Namjoon seperti saat ini.

"Haah... aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah, coba saja aku mengikuti nasihat Jinnie-hyung" Ucapnya lesu dan mendapat pandangan takjub dari Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Sudahlah Kook, kau itu bukan peramal yang bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu. kau itukan orangnya emang tidak sadaran, buktinya saja kau tidak sadar seberapa tampannya aku" Ucap Jimin berusaha menenangkan hati Jungkook tapi malah berujung over PD.

"Lagi pula Namjoon-hyung itu sepertinya hebat sekali ya, bisa membuatmu yang manja dan _selfish_ untuk memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu. Bahkan kau jadi mau mendengarkan nasihat hyungmu. Wah... pasti menyenangkan mempunyai orang yang disuka" Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang sedang berangan-angan sambil mengadahkan kepalanya seperti yeoja-yeoja, sedangkan disisi lain Jungkook dapat melihat senyuman diwajah Jimin, senyuman yang miris.

"Maafkan kami hyung, aku dan Taehyung-hyung tidak berniat untuk menyinggung perasaan hyung kami hanya-" Jungkook ingin menenangkan Jimin tapi perkataannya terpotong karena Jimn menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jungkook.

"Aku tau, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya kookie, dan jangan melakukan itu lagi karena..." Jimin menggerakan bibirnya kepipi Jungkook dan langsung mengecupnya singkat.

"...Kau sangat manis dan aku takut aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untk tidak menerkammu. kekekeke" Muka Jungkook menjadi semerah tomat akibat perlakuan dan perkataan Jimin dan itu juga membuat Taehyung dan Jimin tertawa.

"YA! Hyung! Kau sangat menjengkelkan!" Jungkook langsung berdiri dan meraih kedua pipi Jimin dan menarik-nariknya.

"Ah..ah..ah Sakit ah.. Kookie" Ucap Jimin meronta-ronta melepaskan cubitan Jungkook darinya, yah walaupun tangannya sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk melepaskannya. Seolah-olah ia ingin menikmatinya lebih lama. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu Jungkook melepaskannya dengan sendirinya sambil mem-_pout_kan bibirnya yang tanpa sadar menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi dua hyungnya itu.

"Jungkook, sakit tau. Kalau ketampanan ku rusak bagaimana? Nanti bagaimana kalau pipiku jadi tembem dan banyak yang tidak suka lagi padaku" Ucap Jimin sok imut.

"Ih, emangnya ada yang suka sama hyung!?"

"Ada"

"Siapa"

"Kamu" Semburat merah langsung muncul diwajah Jungkook mendengar pernyataan coretsepihakcoret Jimin barusan.

"YA HYUNG! Aku Cuma menyukai Namjoon-hyung! Aku tidak menyukai Jimin-hyung yang pendek dan tembem!" Ucap Jungkook coretsalahtingkahcoret.

"Sudahlah, ehm.. eh Hyung nanti natal bersama siapa?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Aku tentu saja sama Yoongi-hyung" Jawab Jimin yang tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit ternsenyum.

"Kalau aku bersama Mami Baek dan Papi Dae" Ucap Taehyung sambil melakukan Aegyo 4Dnya.

"Ya hyung, berhentilah melakukan itu! Aegyo mu menjijikan" Balas Jungkook dan mendapatkan kekehan dari sang empunya aegyo.

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook

"Kalau aku... entahlah, tadi Jinnie-hyung bilang kalau appa dan umma tidak bisa pulang jadi itu artinya aku akan menghabiskan natal bersama dengan Jin-hyung dan aku masih belum tau apa Namjoon-hyung bisa menemani atau tidak." Balas Jungkook sedikit lesu.

"Bersemangatlah Kookie! Kau tidak pantas dengan wajah lesu seperti itu" Ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk kepala bersurai merah anak itu.

"Dan cepat habiskan makanmu Kookie! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" Jungkook langsung melihat piringnya yang masih penuh padahal perutnya masih sangat keroncongan dan waktu istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi. Dengan kecepatan kilat Jungkook langsung memasukkan seluruh makanan itu kedalam mulutnya dan...

*KRIIINGG

...Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis, begitu pula dengan makanan di piring Jungkook. Taehyung dan Jimin geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Anak ini mungkin lucu, tapi kalau soal makanan, ia berubah 180 derajat dan kelucucannya menurun drastis hingga 10%.

Kaya yang engga aja =,= #DilemparJiminsamaTaehyung

.

Namjoon mungkin memang bukan bagian dari keluarga Jin tapi entah kenapa dan bagaimana, ia menjadi begitu terikat dengan keluarga itu, bahkan keluarga itu sudah menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga mereka. Tapi Namjoon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena ia sejujurnya juga senang bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jin yang lucu-lucu itu. Dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan di mall bersama sahabatnya Jin untuk mencari bahan-bahan masakan dan barang-barang lainnya. Mereka berkeliling cukup lama sebelum keluar dari mall itu dan pergi ke tempat selanjutnya, mall lainnya.

Jin mampir kesebuah mall yang cukup luas, hanya saja mall ini khusus untuk baju. Jin berkeliling tempat itu dengan langkah kaki yang cepat, waktunya sangat mepet saat ini, ia harus membuat makan malam, kue, dan hal-hal lainnya. Ia memilih beberapa baju yang akan mereka pakai hari natal besok.

Setelah dari tempat itu mereka langsung pergi kesebuah toko buku yang cukup terkenal disana. Buku yang Jin suka sudah terbit hari ini dan ia tidak mau sampai kehabisan karena buku sebelumnya dari buku itu memang sangat laris dan sudah mendapatkan title best seller jadi ia yakin para pembacanya pasti sangat menginginkan buku ini yang merupakan kelanjutan dari buku sebelumnya. Dan benar saja, toko buku itu sudah dipenuhi oleh kerumunan orang. Jin menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan orang itu meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian karena ia tidak bisa mengikuti Jin, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat lain. Cukup lama ia menunggu di luar toko itu sampai pintu itu menampilkan sesosok manusia yang tadi berpenampilan rapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi berantakan. Rambut yang tadi tersisir rapi kini berubah menjadi acak-acakan. Namjoon sweatdropped melihat wajah ceria Jin yang semakin lucu dengan penampilan berantakan itu.

"Ayo, setelah ini aku harus ke kantor iBighit, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus" Ucapnya langsung berjalan ketempat parkir menuju mobil sport merah Jin, namun belum sempat sampai ketempat parkir tubuh Jin sudah ambruk duluan. Namjoon dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh Jin. Ia mengambil buku yang dibawa Jin kemudian membawa tubuh Jin ala _bridal style_, yang tanpa sadar mendapat tatapan terpesona dari para pengunjung toko itu.

'apa mereka pacaran?'

'ya ampun, mereka berdua romantis sekali'

'aku harap pacarku seperti itu'

Dan bisikan-bisikan lainnya.

"Kita pulang" Ucap Namjoon ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil

"Tidak bisa, tadikan aku sudah bilang ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus" Balas Jin

"Lihat tubuhmu sekarang hyung! Kau terlalu lelah sampai-sampai tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Tapi ini masalah yang sangat penting Namjoon!" Balas Jin yang makin tidak mau kalah bahkan sampai meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah kalau malasah ini lebih penting dari dirimu sendiri, kalau kau memang tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri! Aku juga tidak akan peduli lagi!" Ucap Namjoon langsung melajukan mobil dengan kasar.

Di perjalanan, Jin terus menunduk malu, sepertinya Namjoon sangat marah sekarang karena tadi Namjoon terus mengajaknya bicara tapi sekarang? Ia hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan, membiarkan suasana tegang diantara mereka. Tidak, Jin sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Maaf" Ucap Jin dengan kepala yang terus menunduk, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersalah dan malu pada namja disebelahnya ini.

"Tapi masalah ini sangat penting" Ia dapat mendengar decakkan tidak suka dari sebelahnya segera setelah kalimatnya selesai

"Kau sudah mengatakannya" Balas Namjoon ketus, membuat hati Jin serasa diremas dengan kuat

"Aku mohon kau mengerti" Ucap Jin dengan suara memelasnya

"Aku mengerti" Tapi malah dibalas dengan ketus oleh Namjoon

"Ka-karena itulah a-ku mohon..." Jin tidak meneruskan ucapannya, wajahnya terlalu panas untuk melanjutkan ucapannya itu

"Mohon apa?" Balas Namjoon yang penasaran dengan apa yang namja disebelahnya ini coba katakan

"T-t-teruss p-p-p-pe...duli.. pada k-ku" Ughh... kenapa ia jadi gugup begini, ia yakin wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang, kepalanya bahkan semakin menunduk. Namjoon tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jin.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidak peduli padamu Princess" Balasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jin.

.

Sampai ditempat yang dituju, Namjoon langsung turun dan membukakan pintu Jin, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat tidak diduga oleh Jin, Namjoon mencoba menggendongnya kembali dengan gaya BRIDAL.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" Ucap Jin sambil memukul-mukul dada Namjoon.

Mendapat pukulan seperti itu otomastis Namjoon kembali mendudukan Jin dikursinya.

"Aku bisa jalan" Ucap Jin mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Jin.

"Tidak boleh! Aku akan menggendongmu Hyung!" Balas Namjoon kembali berusaha menggendong Jin

"YA! Jangan seperti itu! aku malu" Balas Jin yang entah kesambet setan apa akhirnya bisa merasakan yang namanya malu #DitendangJin.

"CK! Yasudah begini saja" Namjoon menggendong Jin di punggungnya

"T-tapi-" Jin mencoba membantah

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau hyung membantah, kita akan langsung pulang, aku yakin tuan Kim akan mengerti" Balasnya

Namjoon benar, ayahnya pasti akan mengerti keadaannya dan bahkan akan memaksanya untuk istirahat selama seminggu penuh padahal ia hanya kelelahan saja. Lalu kenapa ia harus repot-repot mengurusi masalah ini? Karena Jin adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dan meskipun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mewarisi perusahaan ini, ia masih harus membantu orang tuanya untuk mengurusi perusahaan ini sebelum Jungkook dewasa dan siap untuk mewarisinya.

Jin dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan para pegawai disana ketika melihat ia masuk, bahkan ada beberapa yang berbisik-bisik tapi Jin tidak mengubrisnya dan malah membenamkan kepalanya ketengkuk Namjoon.

Setelah urusannya selesai, Jin kembali digendong oleh Namjoon sampai keparkiran. Dan langsung beranjak pulang kerumah Jin, ketika sampai Namjoon kembali menggendong Jin untuk mengantarkannya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan Namjoon" Ucap Jin yang berusaha turun tapi Namjoon terus berusaha mempertahankan gendongannya pada Jin

"Diamlah! Kau itu sedang lelah" Jin mem-_pout_kan bibirnya, ia kesal setiap kali Namjoon memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia lemah.

"HYUNG! Kenapa kau itu nakal sekali sih! Hey kau lupa kalau aku sudah diberikan kebebasan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim untuk menghukummu kalau kau nakal" Ucap Namjoon sambil menggerakan sebelah tangannya meremas pelan bongkahan pantat Jin.

"Ya! Namjoon!" Jin yang kaget langsung memukul kepala Namjoon, tapi bukannya melepaskan remasannya Namjoon malah semakin meremasnya dengan kuat membuat Jin mengeluarkan desahan dan langsung menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya pada tengkuk Namjoon. Senyuman kemenangan terukir diwajahnya.

"Namjoon-hyung! Jin-hyung!" Mereka langsung disambut oleh Jungkook ketika masuk kedalam rumah.

"Namjoon-hyung! Besok kemari kan?" Tanyanya saat Namjoon sudah mendudukan Jin disofa.

"Mana mungkin aku menghabiskan natal tanpa senyum manismu Kookie" Ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum yang langsung menimbulka rona merah dipipi Jungkook.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Ucap Namjoon melihat Jin yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan! Aku masih harus memasak dan menghias rumah ini" Jawabnya

"Tunggu biar aku bantu-"

"TIDAK!" Teriak Jin dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuat bom atom dirumahku! Lebih baik kau dan Jungkook hias saja rumah ini, urusan masakan biarkan aku! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" Ucap Jin final langsung beranjak ke dapur meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini tengah mengobrak-abrik kotak berisi hiasan natal mereka bersama Namjoon.

Dan detik berikutnya, semua penghuni rumah itu sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, Jin dengan urusan dapur, Namjoon dan Jungkook dengan hiasasn-hiasan rumah dan pohon natal mereka. Ini akan menjadi malam yang sibuk dan sepertinya.

.

"AHH! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucap Jungkook turun dari gendongan Namjoon setelah selesai memasang bintang dipuncak pohon.

"Tidak buruk juga, iya kan hyung!" Ucapnya ketika melihat hiasan pohon natal dan rumah mereka, Namjoon mengangguk, menurutnya ini juga tidak buruk walaupun ia yakin Jin atau nyonya Jesssica pasti bisa menghias jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya karena ia tidak mau melukai perasaan Jungkook.

Mereka berdua duduk disofa.

"Hyung, aku tidak tau apa jadinya natal tahun ini dan tahun sebelmnya jika tanpa hyung"

"Hyung ingat tidak, waktu itu hyung merayakan natal keluar negeri bersama kerabat hyung" Namjoon mengangukan kepalanya

"Aku dan Jin-hyung jadi harus menghabiskan natal berdua, rasanya sepi sekali. Tapi aku kagum dengan Jin-hyung, ia berusaha kuat dan terlihat seolah-olah tidak kesepian untukku, tapi Jin-hyung itu adalah hyungku, jadi sekeras apapun ia menyembunyikannya aku pasti akan tau kalau ia sedang kesepian" ucap Jungkook, tanpa sadar seulas senyuman terukir diwajah Namjoon.

"Hyung"

"Hmm?" Namjoon menoleh kearah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Terima kasih" Namjoon memandang heran anak yang berada dalam pelukannya ini

"Terima kasih karena selama ini hyung sudah mau menghabiskan waktumu bersama kami, selalu peduli pada kami, terima kasih" Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Namjoon, mencurahkan seluruh kesepiannya selama ini

"Terima kasih karena telah menghilangkan rasa sepi dikeluarga ini. terima kasih hyung! Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga" Balas Namjoon sambil membelai surai merah milik Jungkook.

Jungkook sangat menikmati belaian Namjoon, ia sangat menyukai setiap sentuhan Namjoon ditubuhnya, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah tertarik kedalam kegelapan. Namjoon tersenyum melihat wajah damai Jungkook yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia menggendong tubuh itu ala bridal style, membaringkannya dikasur kamar anak itu. ia melihat wajah damai itu sebentar sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

Hari yang dinantipun telah tiba, Jin masih ingat bagaimana Jungkook meloncat-loncat kegirangan seperti anak kecil dipagi hari. Segera setelah mereka selesai ibadah, Jin membawa Jungkook makan di cafe favorit mereka baru setelah itu mereka pulang kerumah, dan Namjoon juga sampai dirumah mereka tepat saat mereka sampai. Jin masih ingat bagai mana wajah kegirangan Jungkook mendapatkan hadiah sebuah Jam tangan swiss, baju, dan juga laptop. Jin membelikan itu karena memang Jungkook belum mempunyai laptop. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana wajah kaget Namjoon ketika mendapat hadiah yang sangat banyak, ada baju, iPad, Jam tangan merek terkenal daari swiss, jas, dan dua surat ehemcintaehem dari Jin dan Jungkook, surat cinta terselubung sebenarnya. Jin juga senang mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah yang tak kalah mewah seperti boneka, ornament, dan juga sebuah buku dan pensil. Ia tersenyum, meskipun tidak diberikan nama ia tau siapa yang memberikan hadiah buku fiksi dan pensil itu. kedua orang tuanya pasti hanya memberikannya hadiah yang mahal-mahal dan tidak terlalu diperlukan olehnya, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ia pergi ke sebuah toko buku bersama seseorang dan ia mengatakan kalau ia menginginkan sebuah buku lama untuk melengkapi koleksinya tapi buku itu sudah tidak diproduksi lagi, ia juga mengatakan pada orang itu kalau ia juga ingin sebuah pensil special yang akan selalu memberikannya semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihat drama musikal yang sedang diadakan?" Saran Jin setelah mereka selesai membka kado. Jungkook dan Namjoon mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Oh iya, aku yang akan MEMBAYAR!" Namjoon ingin protes namun Jin dan Jungkook lebih dulu beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkannya

.

Mereka semua langsung mendudukan diri mereka dikursi yang telah disediakan disana posisi duduk mereka Jungkook, Namjoon dan Jin. Suasana berisik langsung berubah menjadi tenang ketika pertunjukannya dimulai, bercerita tentang kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet. Jin dan Jungkook sempat mencuri pandangan kearah Namjoon ketika mereka menonton, ia dapat melihat Namjoon begitu fokus menonton sampai-sampai ia menangis. Pertunjukkan itu memang benar-benar menyedihkan, ekspresi pemainnya, ceritanya bahkan musiknya pun sangat cocok untuk membangkitkan kesedihan dihati penonton. Bahkan Jungkook yakin Taehyung pasti akan menangis sambil meraung-raung#lebay kalau ia menonton ini.

.

"Pertunjukannya benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku bahkan masih ingin menangis jika mengingat pertunjukan tadi! Para pemain dan musiknya benar-benar hebat, bisa membuat suasananya sangat sedih seperti itu! benar-benar menyenangkan, kita harus menontonya lagi!" Komentar Namjoon tentang acara tadi ketika mereka sampai dirumah Jin, tidak terasa sudah malam.

"Dan sepertinya bahkan langitpun akan menangis" Lanjut Jin sambil melihat kearah langit mendung dari jendela rumahnya. Dan benar saja, tetesan hujan turun tidak lama setelah itu. daan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk hujan gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan petir mengguyur kota mereka.

"Tidur disini"

"Hmm?" Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Hujannya terlalu lebat, aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit karena pulang hujan-hujanan" Jawab Jin menatap tajam kearah Namjoon pertanda ia tidak menerima penolakan apapun.

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan kearah Jin. "Baiklah Tuan Putri, aku akan tidur disini. Jadi kau bisa kekamar sekarang karena aku takut kau akan masuk angin jika lama-lama disini, dan jangan khawatir aku akan langsung ada diranjangmu segera setelah aku mengantarkan Pangeran kecil itu kekamarnya" Ucapnya kemudian berbalik arah dan menggendong Jungkook kekamarnya, meinggalkan Jin dengan darah yang mengumpul di pipinya.

'_Ti-tidur... Se-ekamar.. S-se-se-RANJANG!'_ Batin Jin _freak out_ dan langsung berlari kekamarnya dan dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna pink.

Namjoon masuk kekamar Jin, ia memandang Jin yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke cermin sejenak dan tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul diwajahnya. Ia kemudian langsung memeluk Jin dari belakang, menyesap aroma tengkuk Jin.

"Harum" Gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jin

"Kau bicara apa, aku belum mandi dan tidak mengenakan parfum" Balasnya, ia dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah dari cermin.

"Aku suka, ini aroma Jin-hyung, aku sangat menyukainya, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini hyung menggunakan parfum terlalu banyak, aku jadi tidak bisa menciumnya. Aku sangat merindukan aroma ini hyung" Ucap Namjoon sambil terus menyesap aroma dari tengkuk itu dan juga menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam, ayo tidur" Ucap Jin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon darinya dan beranjak keatas tempat tidur, memejamkan matanya.

Ia sangat menyesal harus melakukan itu, karena jujur ia sangat menyukainya dan juga ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi ia tidak ingin sampai ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan kelepasan.

Jin dapat mendengar dan merasakan seseorang menaiki kasurnya setelah lampu dimatikan. Jin tidur dengan posisi memunggungi Namjoon. "Hyung aku masih merindukan aromamu" Ucapnya kemudian menari tubuh Jin mendekat kearahnya. Jin terus berusaha untuk tidur tapi ia membiarkan Namjoon kembali menyesap aroma dari tengkuknya.

Tapi hal berikutnya yang ia rasakan adalah sepasang benda lembut menempel ditengkuknya yang ia yakin itu adalah bibir, Namjoon mengecupnya pelan berkali-kali. Ah, Jin harap Namjoon tidak dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang hampir meloncat keluar.

Jin terus memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tertidur, mencoba untuk tidak merasakan kecupan-kecupan Namjoon yang kini sudah menyerang bahunya setelah Namjoon menarik sedikit kerah piyamanya. Jin mencoba untuk tidak merasakan itu, bahkan Jin mencoba untuk tidak merasakan tangan Namjoon yang kini sudah menjalar dan membuka kancing baju Jin sampai terlepas semua. Namjoon membuka baju Jin dan mengekspos punggunnya dan melilitkan tangannya kepinggang Jin. Namjoon menghujani punggung Jin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Jin semakin sulit untuk tidur ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak dipunggungnya, bergerak kesana-kemari menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh untuknya. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan tubuhnya menjadi sesensitif ini.

"Aaahhhnn" Satu buah desahan berhasil meluncur halus dari bibirnya ketika Namjoon mulai mengigit-gigit kecil punggungnya, tapi bukannya berhenti, Namjoon bahkan semakin ganas dengan ciumannya.

'_Tidak Jin! Kau harus tidur! Kau tidak boleh lepas kendali dan merusak semuanya! Kau harus tidur!'_Batinnya, ia berusaha keras untuk tidur dengans seluruh kehangatan yang tidak pernah berhenti menghampirinya sedari tadi, sampai akhirnya kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**UPDAATEE! AKHIRNYA L UPDATE JUGA!**

**Oh iya L minta maaf ya soalnya L terlalu maksain buat bikin chapter ini dengan suasana natal, soalnya L engga ngerayain natal. Jadi L mohon maaf seandainya banyak kesalahan dan ada yang tersinggung...**

**Btw kejadian terakhir itu L bikin berdasarkan inspirasi L yang temenna nginep dirumah L gara-gara hujan dan L harus tidur seranjang dengan dia. Jadi curcol deh hehehe**

**Saatnya balas Review**

**[ .39] : Makasih udah mau ngebaca ff ini, sip kok bakalan dilanjut, aku juga rada sedih soalnya jarang banget nemu ff Namjin di ffn... #Cry. Terus ikutin ceritanya yaa**

**[diradesfi00] : Wah... maaf ya, data author ilang, pokoknya itu fotonya lucu banget! Jungkook kaya yang lagi nyium rapmon gitu! Atau emang beneran dicium? Entahlah semoga aja beneran #plakk, tapi nanti mamih Jin cemburu. Semoga semakin mengasikkan ya! Makasih udah mau ngebaca**

**[laxyovrds] : Makasih udah mau baca! author bakalan berusaha biar bisa bikin yang panjang plus update cepet!**

**[Kim Eun Bom] : Hai terima kasih udah mau ngebaca! Bakalan di lanjut lagi kok!**

**[kookiekookie] : Hai, makasih ya udah mau ngebaca! Iya ff Namjin emang jarang banget, di ff ini Namjoon itu emang dewasa plus Yadong dan tau segalanya tentang Jin dan Jungkook. Masalah Taehyung dan Jimin... TEBAK SENDIRI HAHAHAHAHA #plak**

**[hyuniee] : Hiks... akhirnya ada yang kangen juga #Bukankamu. Aku bakalan usahain updatenya cepet, makanya tersu ikutin ya!**

**Sekian dari L **

**Thank you and don't forget to Review~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Tidak Jin! Kau harus tidur! Kau tidak boleh lepas kendali dan merusak semuanya! Kau harus tidur!'Batinnya, ia berusaha keras untuk tidur dengans seluruh kehangatan yang tidak pernah berhenti menghampirinya sedari tadi, sampai akhirnya kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya._

.

.

**Please See Me**

**Author :** L ( XVLove )

**Cast : **Kim Namjoon / Rap Monster, Kim Seokjin / Jin, Jeon(Kim) Jungkook / Jungkook

**Pair :** NamJin, NamKook slight Other

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, School life, Sad

**Summary :** _Jin bersahabat sangat dekat dengan Namjoon, bahkan Namjoon sudah mengenal dekat keluarganya Jin. Tapi Jin sebenarnya memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, perasaan yang juga dirasakan oleh adiknya, Kim Jungkook. Rumit? Well itu belum seberapa, ini berisi tentang cerita sang adik yang mencintai hyung kandungnya, sahabat yang mencintai sahabat, anak remaja abg yang bahkan tidak tau siapa yang dicintainya. ups, ini adalah boys love_

**Warning :** BL/Boys Love, Typo, OOC dan kekurangan Author lainnya

.

_**Something Called Friends**_

.

"Enggh..." Sebuah erangan keluar daari bibir manis seorang namja yang tengah menggeliat nyaman didalam pelukan seseorang. Namja itu membuka matanya dan mata itu langsung membulat bersamaan dengan munculnya rona merah nafas yang menerpa wajahnya memperparah degupan jantungnya. Lebay? Oh Hello! Siapa sih yang bisa tenang ketika terbangun dari tidur dan wajah orang yang kamu sukai hanya beberapa centimeter jaraknya dari wajahmu! Dan fakta kalau ia sedang memeluk Jin tidak memperbaiki keadaan, nafas hangat dari orang itu malah menaikkan suhu tubuhnya, membuat detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, sejujurnya ia ingin menikmati lebih lama posisinya seperti ini, tapi ia harus mandi dan yang paling penting menenangkan detak jantungnya sebelum Namjoon terbangun dan menyadari detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan ini. Dengan berat, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas pelukan Namjoon dari pinggangnya. "Haaahh..." ia mendesah panjang karena harus lepas dari pelukan yang sangat ia inginkan itu namun ketika ia ingin bangkit ia kembali ditarik oleh si pemilik pelukan itu hingga kini posisi Jin berada diatas Namjoon dan tangan Namjoon kembali melanjutkan pelukannya yang sempat terlepas tadi. "Mau kemana hyung?" Ucap Namjoon masih memejamkan matanya. "Ya! Kau ini!" Jin langsung mencubiti Namjoon membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya! Hyung sakit! Eh Mau kemana!?" Namjoon terlebih dahulu mendekap Jin kembali sebelum namja itu sempat beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku mau mandi pabo!" Jin kembali meronta berusaha melepas pelukan Namjoon di pinggangnya. "Ya! Hyung aku masih mau bersamamu!" Ucap Namjoon masih berusaha menahan Jin dalam pelukannya. "YA! Aku mau mandi! Lepas! Lepas! Lepas!" Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas melihat Jin masih berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah hyung, kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain selain melakukan.." Namjoon menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang bongkahan pantat Jin, dan yang terjadi detik berikutnya "...ini" Namjoon meremas dengan kuat pantat Jin membuatnya mendesah dan langsung membenamkan majahnya ke leher Namjoon. "Ahhnn~~" desahnya ketika Namjoon tidak berhenti meremas-remas pantatnya. "Apa aku harus selalu melakukan ini hyung?" Desahan Jin semakin keras dan semakin banyak lolos dari bibirnya karena Namjoon memperkeras remasannya dan mempercepatnya. "M-ma-af" Akhirnya satu kata itu berhasil lolos dari bibirnya dan membuat namja dibawahnya itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berhenti meremas pantatnya. "Nah begit dong hyung. Jadilah anak baik dan menurutlah padaku" Ucapnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Jin, sebelm ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jin dan menghirup aromanya, membuat namja yang membenamkan wajahnya dileher Namjoon itu memerah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak bersuara atau berucap yang iya-iya. "Hyung apa kau mau mandi bersama?"

*TAK

"YA! Itu sakit hyung!" Namjoon meringis sambil memegang kepalanya, membiarkan Jin berjalan kekamar mandi masih dengan raut wajah yang kesal bahkan tangannya masih terkepal. Jin dapat melihat Namjoon tertawa dengan senang diatas tempat tidurnya sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dikamarnya.

Namjoon senang sekali mengganggunya, apalagi cuma ia yang tau cara menaklukan Jin saat ia memberontak, atau saat ia tidak mau menuruti perkataan namja itu. Ia cukup meremas bongkahan pantat Jin yang merupakan bagian paling sensitif ditubuhnya, padahal seingat Jin, pantanya tidak pernah sesensitif itu sebelumnya, tapi setiap kali Namjoon menyentuhnya, perasaan yang ada ditubuhnya langsung campur aduk dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya merasakan seperti hal itu dan setelah itu ia langsung takluk dan membenamkan kepalanya didalam pelukan Namjoon dan itu membuatnya lebih gampang berbuat jahil. Jin terkadang tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran sahabatnya itu.

Tentu saja... statusnya dan Namjoon tidak lebih dari sekedar... sahabat.

Jin selalu sedih ketika mengingat hal itu, ketika mengingat betapa ia mencintai Namjoon dan betapa takutnya ia untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Namjoon. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak seharusnya ia berpikir seperti itu. Ia bahagia dengan statusnya sebagai sahabat Namjoon, karena hanya dengan status itulah ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Namjoon dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko sekecil apapun, yang dapat menghancurkan hubungan yang selama ini sudah mereka jalin. Tidak, Jin tidak akan membiarkannya.

Jin membuka bajunya hingga tidak ada sehelai benangpun menempel ditubuhnya. Iseng, ia pun menatap dirinya pada kaca yang sebesar dinding itu dikamar mandinya. Ia harus memastikan tubuhnya tetap bersih dan terawat. Hey, ia harus menjaga penampilannya demi Namjoonkan?

Puas dengan menikmati melihat tubunya sendiri, ia kemudian berbalik untuk berjalan kearah shower, namun matanya membulat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dibelakang punggungnya. Ia kemudian melihat kebelakang, dan ia dapat melihat ada bercak merah di punggungnya, sebuah ebrcak yang Jin tau itu bukan bercak biasa. Ada satu, dua, tiga, ada tiga buah! Kemudian matanya kembali menangkap bercak lainnya di pundaknya dan yang paling parah ada di pipi pantat kirinya, dua buah bercak yang menyatu membentuk hati. Oke berhenti memanggilnya bercak, karena Jin tau persis itu apa. Itu adalah _Kissmark_.

Jin mengelus pelan Kissmark yang ada di pundaknya. _'Mungkinkah...'_ Tidak! Jin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Menepis segala pikiran yang 'berbahaya' itu. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan kearah shower dan melanjutkan acara mandinya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Namjoon menatap Jin yang sudah rapi keluar dari kamar mandinya, ia memandang Jin yang menggunakan T-Shirt tangan panjang putih dan juga celana jeans. Jin berjalan kearah meja riasnya yang berwarna pink itu. Matanya membulat, merasakakn pelukan hangat Namjoon dipinggangnya. Tidakah anak itu terlalu sering memeluknya akhir-akhir ini? Jin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Namjoon yang tidak bisa ditebak olehnya.

"Hyung, kali ini aku bisa mencium baumu tanpa harus terganggu bau parfum itu lagi" Jin memandangnya heran

"Aku sudah menyingkirkannya" Jin membulatkan matanya dan langsusng melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan mengambil botol parfumnya yang kini sudah... kosong?

"YA! Kim Namjoon!" Bukannya merasa bersalah namja itu malah mengambil tangan kanan Jin. Jin menatap bingun namja dihadapannya ini. ia tidak tau apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh namja itu.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa menghirup baumu" Jin menganga lebar, tapi ia langsung menutup kembali bibirnya mengingat itu tadi sangatlah bukan dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya pasrah ketika Namjoon menghirup aroma tangannya.

Tapi Namjoon langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Jin memandangnya heran. "Bau sabun" Ucap namja itu sebelum mereka berdua terhanyut kedalam pikiran masing-masing.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

"YA! Kim Namjoon! Jangan coba-coba!" Jin menarik kepala Namja itu berusaha menahannya agar tidak melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada sabunnya.

"Hyung! Lepaskan! Aku harus menyingkirkannya!"

*TWITCH *TWITCH *TWITCH

"YAAA!** KIM NAMJOOOOOON**!"

Ingatkan ia untuk memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT setelah ini.

.

Hari itupun berlalu seperti hari-hari biasanya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara Namjoon dan Jin. Walaupun Jin tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya tentang kissmark itu, tapi disisi lain, ia takut kalau ia mencari tahu lebih jauh, jawabannya akan menjadi jawaban yang sangat tidak ia inginkan dan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengubur seluruh rasa penasarannya, meskipun, sekali lagi, hal itu sangat menyakitkannya. Tapi hari itupun berhasil terlewati dengan 'normal' begitu juga dengan hari-hari berikutnya.

.

Dan sekarang sudah malam, Jungkook dan Namjoon sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv sementara Jin terlihat sangat serius membaca di sofa lainnya. Tidak ada yang tau buku apa yang sedang dibacanya, dan Jungkook tidak mau memikirkan itu karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah namja disebelahnya., Kim Namjoon.

"Hyung"

"Hmm.." Namjoon menoleh kearahnya

"Mmm... begini besok Taehyung-hyung akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya, hyung bisa tidak menemani aku?" Tanyanya

"Boleh" Jungkook melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan yang berbinar

"Benar hyung!?" Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin menambah lebar senyuman anak itu

"Yey! Gomawo!" Jungkook langsung memeluk Namjoon erat dan Namjoon pun membalas pelukannya.

"Hey Jungkook, kau seharusnya mengajak hyungmu, bukannya orang lain" Ucap Jin yang mendengarkan sedari tadi tanpa melepaskan matanya dari buku.

"Hyung, tadi pagi kan aku sudah mengajakmu tapi hyung bilang kalau hyung banyak jadwal besok." Ucap Jungkook sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya membuat Namjoon langsung mencubiti pipi anak itu. "Aish.. hyung.. sakit~~" Ucap Jungkook manja dan Namjoon tertawa senang.

"Lagi pula Namjoon hyung itu kan bukan orang lain, ia sudah dianggap menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini! dengan kata lain ia adalah hyungku juga!" Ucap Jungkook sedikit berbohong sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin Namjoon hanya menjadi kakaknya, tapi menjadi kekasihnya, pendamping hidupnya. Dan tanpa sadar ucapan itu mengundang persepsi lain dikepala hyung kandungnya dan membuat wajah hyungnya itu memerah.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa? Wajahmuu memerah" Ucap Jungkook sambil meletakktan tangannya kekepala Jin yang diam.

"E-eh, tidak aku tidak apa. Ah iya aku lupa aku harus memasak" Ucap Jin langsung berlari kedapur.

"Hyung buatkan aku masakan kesukaanku ya!" Teriaknya pada Jin yang sudah ada didapur dan dia kembali duduk disofa.

Wajahnya memerah saat ia memegang tangan Namjoon tapi namja itu malah menggerakkan kepala Jungkook untuk menyender didadanya dan tangannya merangkul hangat tubuhnya. Ah Jungkook yakin detak jantungnya sangat tidak beraturan sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Namjoon tidak akan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang keras itu.

.

Toei University, adalah salah satu unit pendidikan yang berada di Toei International School. Disini tidak hanya menyediakan universitas tapi juga sd, smp bahkan sma-tempat Jungkook sekolah-. Tempat ini sudah dikenal dan diakui oleh Korea Selatan bahkan di dunia. Memiliki banyak gedung yang diperuntukan untuk kegiatan sekolah, bahkan asrama untuk siswa yang tidak memiliki rumah atau rumahnnya terlalu jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Sekolah ini dipimpin oleh salah seorang pengusaha terkenal dibidang infrastruktur, Kim (Jung) Daehyun. Suaminya, Kim(Byun) Baekhyun, adalah seorang arsitek terkenal dan juga pemilik restoran sekaligus spa terkenal bernama XianTae, yang merupakan gabungan dari nama china mereka dan nama anak mereka, Kim Taehyung. Selain itu sekolah ini juga terkenal karena sering memberikan beasiswa pada anak-anak yang memiliki kepintaran dan juga kemampuan, misalnya Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon merasa sangat beruntung bisa sekolah di tempat ini mulai dari SMA hingga kuliah. Ia merasa senang karena selain sekolah ini sudah bertaraf internasional, ia juga senang karena ia jadi tidak harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya Kim Seokjin. Bagi Namjoon, Jin itu sangat baik dan peduli, tapi ia manja dan terkadang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri jadi Namjoon sedikit khawatir jika ia tidak bersama namja itu, karena itulah ia terus mendampingi Jin dan membantunya sebisa Namjoon. Sering kali ia juga mendengar gosip yang mengatakan kalau ia itu adalah pembantu, atau bahkan budaknya Jin tapi ia tidak pernah memperdulikan hal itu karena ia melakukan semua ini dengan rela dan juga karena ia adalah sahabatnya.

Namjoon keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama seseorang yang juga merupakan sahabatnya di jurusan rap, Park(Min) Yoongi. Mereka berbicara sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari tempat ini. Tidak, mereka tidak ingin pulang, setelah ini Namjoon dan Jin berencana untuk pergi ke Namsan Tower, karena katanya disana ada festival sekarang dan malamnya akan diadakan kembang api, meskipun Namjoon tau ia tidak akan bisa menemani Jin untuk melihat kembang api, selain karena Jin juga memiliki jadwal pemotretan, ia juga sudah janji untuk menemani Jungkook ke pesta ulang tahun Taehyung.

"Ya! Namjoon! Kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi!" Teriak Yoongi.

"Ahahaha, maaf hyung, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Yoongi menautkan alisnya

"Memikirkan apa?" Sejujurnya Yoongi tau hal yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja disampingnya ini pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari 'namja' yang satu itu.

"Ah, setelah ini aku ada janji dengan Jin-hyung ingin ke Namsan Tower-" Benarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya"-Apa hyung mau ikut?" Yoongi terlihat sedang berfikir kemudian ia menjawab. "Baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa kalau kau mengajakku sebelum mengatakannya pada Jin-hyung?"

"Hmm... benar juga, aku belum tau apa Jin-hyung juga akan membawa teman, tapi aku rasa semakin ramai tidak akan bermasalahkan?" Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat.

"Dia tidak mungkin membawa teman Namjoon" Namjoon menautkan alisnya bingung

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Dia kan memang tidak berteman baik dengan siapapun ditempat ini atau pun di sma, bahkan smp dan sdnya. Karena seperti yang kau bilang, ia hampir menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama denganmu dan menutup dirinya dari pergaulan" Ucap Yoongi.

"Tapi kan ia berteman dengan Kidoh" Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu karena Hyosang yang mengambil langkah dan mendekati Jin walaupun Jin tidak pernah meresponnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang lain? Mereka kan tidak seperti Hyosang yang dengan pedenya mendekati Jin. Aku sangat khawatir, bagaimana Jin seandainya kau tidak ada atau kalian harus berpisah. Dia kan sangat tergantung kepadamu, kau seharusnya membiarkannya untuk bertahan meskipun kau tidak ada." Berbohong, ia sedikit berbohong dengan alasannya, ia memang khawatir dengan Jin tapi ada hal lainnya yang membuatnya khawatir. Namjoon hanya diam dan terus berjalan sampai tanpa sadar mereka sampai diparkiran.

"Namjoon-ah! Yoongi-ah!" sapa seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Kidoh-hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon

"Tidak, tadi aku sedang berjalan dan melihat kalian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyapa!" Namjoon sedikit corettidakcoret percaya pada alasan kidoh

"Oh iya Jin mana?" Ini baru alasasn yang benar.

"Jin sepertinya masih di kelasnya" Kidoh hanya berooh ria mendengarkan alasan Namjoon kemudian ia memandang aneh Namjoon

"Kau mau kemana? Tumben tidak bersama Jin?"

"Kami dan Jin-hyung ingin pergi ke festival yang sedang diadakan di Namsan Tower. Apa hyung mau ikut? Kalau ikut, berarti Jin-hyung bisa pergi bersama hyung karena kita kekurangan satu motor" Tawar Yoong padanya, Kidoh nampak berfikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tanpa mereka sadari Yoongi menyeringai dan langsung duduk di motor Namjoon.

Dari tempat lain, Jin berjalan dengans semangat menuju ketempat parkiran mengingat setelah ini ia akan pergi bersama Namjoon ke Namsan Tower, senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. Tapi senyuman itu langsung sirna ketika ia dapat melihat orang yang dicarinya diparkiran bersama dengan orang lain. "Yoongi" desisnya tak suka. Iya memang tidak suka dengan Yoongi yang sekarang sedang dibonceng oleh Namjoon, tapi ia lebih tidak suka lagi kalau Namjoon ada didekat namja itu. Karena Jin tau, tatapan yang diberikan Yoongi itu bukanlah tatapan untuk seorang sahabat melainkan sebuah tatapan lainnya, tatapan yang sama seperti yang ia berikan pada Namjoon dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu, Jin sangat tidak menyukainya!

Jin mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat itu dan menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah duduk di motornya.

"Namjoon!" Ia menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan yang kesal dan meminta jawaban. "Ah, hyung akhirnya kau datang juga, begini hyung, Yoongi dan Kidoh-hyung juga akan pergi ke festival bersama kita" Jin terus menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang tidak puas ia ingin jawaban lebih, lebih tepatnya kenapa Yoongi yang ada diatas motor Namjoon, bukan dia.

"Jadi aku akan pergi bersama Yoongi-hyung dan hyung akan pergi bersama Kidoh-hyung." Jin menatap tak percaya namja dihadapannya ini.

"K-kenapa tidak Yoongi saja yang bersama Kidoh?" Tanyanya berusaha untuk tenang, hatinya benar-benar terbakar saat ini.

"Hyung, aku mau hyung bisa lebih dekat dengan orang selain aku, bersosialisasi dengan orang lain karena aku takut kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan menemani hyung makanya aku mau hyung bisa memiliki teman selain aku seandainya aku tidak ada untuk hyung dan Aku ingin hyung bisa bertahan meskipun tanpa aku disisi hyung karena aku tidak bisa berada disisi hyung selamanya dan hyung juga tidak bisa terus bergantung kepadaku. " Kalimat Namjoon bagaikan pedang yang menusuk hatinya, ia tidak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Jadi selama ini Namjoon menganggapnya kalau ia bergantung kepadanya.

"Hyung, ayo naiklah bersama Kidoh-hyung" Namjoon ingin mengelus kepala Jin, tapi tangan itu ditepis oleh Jin yang kini menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Pergilah" Akhirnya bibir mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyung" Jin menggeram kesal masih dengan menunduk.

"Pergilah! Aku akan menyusul" Namjoon akhirnya mengalah dan mulai menyalakan motornya "Kami duluan ya hyung" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat parkir itu.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam namun Kidoh terus setia menunggu Jin. "Hyung, Kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya menyentuh pundak Jin namun namja itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Yah, reaksi Jin itu wajar bagi Kidoh. Tentu saja ia tau tentang apa yang dialami Jin saat ini. Ia sudah menemani namja itu sejak SMP, dan ia sudah mengetahui banyak tentang Jin.

*Kriingg

Jin mengambil handphonenya dari kantongnya dan mebaca pesan yang barusan masuk. "Hyosang, ini dari managerku aku ada pemotretan" Dan Kidoh mengerti apa maksudnya itu, ia tidak tau apakah Jin berkata jujur atau tidak tapi saat ia sudah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, itu berarti moodnya berada ditingkat sangat bawah. "Apa perlu aku antar?" Hyosang tetaplah Hyosang, sekalipun Jin berada dalam mood paling jelek, ia tidak takut untuk bertanya dan mendekati namja itu karena ia tau sebenarnya Jin hanya membutuhkan teman tapi ia tanpa sadar menutup dirinya untuk temannya itu.

"Tidak usah, Aku pergi sendiri" Ucap Jin meninggalkan Kidoh yang menatap punggungnya sampai punggung itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Haah... Kapan kau akan berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Dan kapan namja bodoh itu akan sadar dengan pandangan membunuh dua namja itu setiap kali mereka bertemu" dan sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas berat dan melajukan mobilnya ke Namsan Tower.

.

Dua namja tampan dan manis terlihat sedang menunggu diparkiran didekat festival. Mata mereka kemudian tertuju pada pada sebuah motor yang baru saja memasuki tempat parkir. "Jin-Hyung mana?" Tanya Namjoon pada Kidoh yang baru saja memarkir motornya. "Dia ada pemotretan hari ini" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukannya jadwal pemotretannya nanti malam ya?"

"Tadi ia mendapat pesan dari managernya" Namjoon hanya berooh ria dan Yoongi menatap dua orang namja yang sedang berbicara ini dengan pandangan yang tidak sabar, ia benar-benar ingin sekali jalan-jalan di festival ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita masih ingin masuk?" Tanya Kidoh

"TENTU SAJA! Kita sudah jauh-jauh kemari, rugi kalau tidak masuk ke festival!" Ucap Yoongi semangat

"Ya sudah ayo masuk" Dan mereka pun akhirnya berjalan masuk ke Namsan Tower.

Dan benar dugaan mereka, festival ini sangat ramai tidak hanya oleh warga setempat atau warga Korea saja, tapi bahkan oleh turis sekalipun. Mereka semua terlihat antusias dengan 'isi' dari festival itu. Mereka bertiga benar-benar menikmati jalan-jalan ini, namun Yoongi yang sering mencuri pandang ke Namjoon sering melihat namja itu melamun ditengah perbincangan mereka. Ia ytidak terbiasa dengan sikap diam Namjoon. Ia sangat tidak menyukainya, tidak kalau ia ada disebelahnya!

"Ya! Namjoon! Kau melamun lagi" Ucap Yoongi kemudian menyentil dahinya

"Ya! Hyung, itu sakit!" Namjoon mengelus dahinya yang terkena sentilan salah satu hyungnya itu

"Makanya jangan melamun saat aku sedang berbicara atau disebelahmu" Ucap Yoongi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf hyung" Yoongi kini menatap Namjoon yang sedang menunduk disebelahnya. Tentu saja ia tau apa yang menjadi pikiran namja disebelahnya ini dan sejujurnya ia lah yang membuat namja itu menjadi kepikiran seperti ini. ah... ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, kita melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah"

"T-tapi Jin-hyung sepertinya sangat marah padaku. Bagaimana kalau ia kesusahan?"

'_Itu mungkin'_

"B-bagaimana kalau Jin-hyung tidak ingin memaafkanku?"

'_Itu tidak mungkin'_

"B-Bagaimana kalau dia malah menjauh dariku dan tidak ingin melihatku lagi?" Namjoon terlihat sangat gusar dan khawatir yang berlebihan.

'_Itu antara tidak mungkin dan mustahil. Oh tuhan, kapan namja ini bisa peka walau hanya sedikit saja!?'_

"Sudahlah, kau melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya, kau tau itu. Dan aku yakin dia juga pasti akan mengerti jadi lebih baik kau menikmati festival yang belum tentu akan ada lagi dalam waktu dekat ini saja" Ucapnya memberi semangat pada Namjoon yang terlihat down. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara keliling mereka menyusuri tempat ini. Kidoh? Dia sudah menghilang duluan

.

Meskipun TIS(Toei International School) terkenal dengan gedung-gedung mewah, tempat ini juga dihiasi dengan banyak taman dan pepohonan yang rimbun bahkan masih ada area yang sudah ditumbuhi tanaman merambat karena jarang ada siswa yang lewat kesitu, sebuah tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk menyendiri. Ya disanalah Jin sekarang, disuatu tempat yang dibagian barat TIS, tepatnya di air mancur didepan bangunan tua terbuat dari kayu. Ia duduk di pinggirnya, menikmati suara air yang mengalir, aroma dedaunan, dinginnya salju, dan rasa sakit dihatinya karena kejadian tadi siang. Ia langsung kemari setelah mendapatkan pesan dari managernya. Tidak, pemotretannya tidak diadakan ditempat ini, tadi managernya hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang jadwal pemotretannya sore ini dan ia langsung kabur tanpa menjelaskan isi pesannya pada Kidoh karena tidak ingin melihat dua orang itu, ahh... ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Kidoh, ia pasti sudah merepotkan namja itu dan sudah mengecewakan Namjoon, padahal dua namja itu sangat perhatian dan peduli padanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia disini ia tidak tau pasti tapi yang jelas, ia sedang ingin sendirian sekarang.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat kejadian tadi siang, saat kalimat yang sangat menussuk hatinya keluar dari bibir orang yang paling disayangi dan dipercayainya.

'_Jadi selama ini dia merasa terepotkan olehku!? Kalau dia merasas terepotkan kenapa tidak bilang saja dari dulu! Kenapa dia malah tetap menolongku!?'_ Jin membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya, menopang kepalanya.

'_Dan lagi, kenapa tadi ia mengatakan "seandainya ia tak ada" terus menerus! Apakah ia memang ingin pergi dariku? Apa ia sudah bosan denganku? Apa karena selama ini aku merepotkannya?'_ Siluet ingatan melintas didalam kepalanya, ingatan saat namja yang dibonceng oleh Namjoon tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis tapi cukup jelas dimata Jin, pergi meninggalkannya.

'_Tadikau bahkan lebih memilih Yoongi dari aku? Apa sebegitu inginnya kah dirimu meninggalkanku Namjoon? Apa sebegitu merepotkannyakah aku sampai-sampai membuatmu bosan dan ingin pergi dariku bersama Park Yoongi itu!?'_

'_Dan kenapa rasanya sakit sekali disini Namjoon'_ Jin mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk meremas jantungnya. "Kenapa kau malah semakin melukai hatiku yang sudah terluka ini Namjoon?" Jin dapat merasakan kedua matanya semakin panas

"Hiks... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini..." satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. "Sejujurnya tempat ini sedikit menyeramkan tidak seperti dulu, heh aku jadi ingat waktu kita SMA, ruang musik tak terpakai ini masih menjadi _basecamp_ kita, kau membuat mixtape disana bersama Kidoh dan Yoongi atau paling tidak kalian akan berlatih ngerap dan aku akan berlatih menyanyi. Terkadang kau juga membantuku menemukan nada yang bagus dan mengaransemen lagu. Kau sangat membantuk Namjoon"

"Aku masih ingat saat kita membuat konser kita disana, kita melakukan duet, aku bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano dan kau yang ngerap, meskipun yang menontonnya hanya Kidoh dan Yoongi, tapi aku merasa kalau kita benar-benar berada disebuah panggung yang nyata dan ditonton oleh ribuan orang." Ucapnya mengenang masa lalu entah kepada siapa

"Aku merindukan masa-masa seperti itu. Masa dimana aku tidak terlalu memikirkan perasaan yang ada dihati ini, memikirkan pandangan Yoongi kepadamu, memikirkan seperti apa kita dimasa depan nanti." Lirihnya

"Tapi sekarang sepertinya kalian semua telah melupakan tempat ini. tidak Kidoh, Yoongi, tidak juga kau Namjoon. Kalian semua telah melupakan tempat ini. aku sangat merindukan saat kita bersama dulu. Saat dimana aku merasa kalau kita akan bahagia seperti itu selamanya, merasa kalau aku dan kau akan bersama selamaya..." Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan lemas.

"...tapi pada akhirnya kau ingin meninggalkanku... Hiks... sendirian." Akhirnya, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tangisan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya pecah juga. Ia meracau dan berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya, namun air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir, malah semakin parah.

"Kau tidak sendirian"

"WAAAA!" Jin langsung berteriak kaget saat melihat seorang namja bertubuh atletis(karena ia hanya mengenakan tanktop dan jaket tebal yang tidak dikaning jadi Jin bisa melihat otot tangannya) dan itu pakaian yang cukup bodoh untuk digunakan di musim salju menurutnya dan juga wajahnya yang sangar seperti preman pasar adalah yang paling mengagetkan Jin.

"Umma! Tolong aku! aku ingin diculik oleh preman pasar ini! UMMA! APPA! Tolong! Aku takut dia berbuat yang iya-iya! Eh yang tidak-tidak!" Namja itu kaget karena Jin tiba-tiba saja berteriak seperti _aggassi_ yang ingin diperkaos(?) olehnya.

"H-hey-" Namja itu ingin menjelaskan tapi Jin tidak berhenti berteriak histeris. Oh god, apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya, bisa-bisa ia benar-benar disangka ingin meng'apa-apa'kan namja yang berteriak histeris dihadapannya ini. Yah walaupun harus ia akui wajah namja itu emang manis, postur tubuhnya juga bagus, apalagi bibirnya yang seksi itu, ditambah lagi reaksinya yang semakin meyakinkannya kalau namja ini sama sekali belum 'terjamah'. Ia meneguk salivanya sendiri.

T-tunggu dulu! Apa yang ia pikirkan!?

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengembalikan kawarasannya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap namja itu sebelum sesuatu yang merepotkan terjadi. "APPA! UMMA! TOL- UMPPPHFFTT" Namja itu membekap mulut Jin dengan posisi tangan yang melingkar di punggungnya jadi posisi itu juga bisa dikatakan kalau namja itu sedang memeluknya sambil duduk. "Ya! Diamlah, aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun." Bukannya mendengarkan, Jin malah semakin semangat untuk bergerak liar dalam kurungan namja itu. akhirnya namja itu memutar matanya malas dan sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya yang membuatnya menyeringai.

"Diamlah atau aku akan benar-benar menghilangkan keperawananmu!"

*ZIIIINGGG

Jin langsung terdiam dalam kurungan namja itu. "Aku biasa ketempat ini untuk tidur dan tadi tanpa sengaja aku mendengar ada yang berbicara jadi awalnya aku pikir kau itu salah satu penunggu disini tapi karena melihatmu menangis dan kakimu juga menapak(?) jadi aku yakin kau itu manusia" Jelasnya. "Sekarang apa kau sudah tenang" Jin mengangguk masih dengan mulut yang dibekap. "Good"

"HAAAHH!" Jin menghirup nafas cepat, ia benar-benar membutuhkan banyak oksigen sekarang. "YA! Aku sesak nafas tau!" Namja itu hanya menampilkan senyum rahangnya dengan senang. "Habis aku tidak tau caranya menenangkanmu. Kau terlalu berisik dan aku tidak mau terjebak masalah yang merepotkan" ucap namja itu.

"Lagi pula aku hanya kasihan melihat seseorang yang sepertinya habis ditinggal oleh pacarnya karena ada pihak ketiga" Jin menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat namun ia langsung membuang pandangannya kearah lain tapi namja itu dapat melihat kesenduan dimata Jin. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suara dering handphone Jin membuat ia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"AH! Aku lupa! Sekarang ada pemotretan! Jam seginikan sudah macet, kalau naik taksi pasti akan telat! YAAA!" Jin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia barusan mendapatkan pesan dari managernya yang mengatakan kalau pemotretannya sekitar 30 menit lagi, tapi masalahnya pemotretan itu ada di gunung Inwang dan jalan kesana biasanya macet.

'_Namjoon...'_ Sekarang Jin benar-benar merasa frustasi tanpa kehadiran namja itu disebelahnya

"Mm.. aku membawa motor, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau" Jin menatap namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang berbinar dan berkedip lucu, yah walaupun itu sedikit aneh bagi si namja misterius karena mata Jin dipenuhi genangan air mata yang masih tersisa. "Benarkah? Tapi tempat pemotretanku ada di gunung Inwang dan aku harus tiba disana 30 menit lagi, apa kau tidak apa?"

"YEY! Terima kasih, dan maaf karena aku sudah berpikir kalau kau itu adalah preman mesum yang ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku" Ucap Jin senang ketika mendapat anggukan dari namja itu.

'_Kau beruntung karena yang menemukanmu(?) adalah aku, kalau namja lain, meskipun mereka tidak memiliki niat buruk, tapi pasti niat it akan berubah setelah melihat tingkahmu tadi dan aku rasa kau sedang menangisi keperawanan(?)mu yang telah hilang sekarang'_ batin namja itu dan mereka berjalan beriringan ketempat parkir.

.

Taehyung adalah anak orang kaya. Itu adalah hal yang pasti akan dipikirkan pertama kali oleh orang yang datang kepesta ulang tahunnya. Bahkan Jungkook yang sudah berteman sejak lama dengan namja itupun masih takjub dengan kemewahan pesta ini. Matanya tertuju pada meja yang menghidangkan makanan-makanan yang tidak akan ada dipesta ulang tahun biasa, hiasan balon di dinding-dinding rumah yang berkesan modern ini, sebuah mangkuk besar yang yang terbuat dari kristal yang mengkilap yang berisi minuman berwarna merah (itu sirup ya, soalnya Taehyungie belum cukup umur). Namjoon menatap takjub lampu yang megah diatasnya, sepertinya lampu itu juga terbuat dari kristal. Tapi ruangan ini hanyalah ruangan hidangan saat ini. Tempat pestanya berada di bagian belakang rumah itu, tepatnya di pinggir kolam renang. Disana sudah dipasang semacam panggung yang terdapat sebuah meja dengan kue yang besar, sepertinya ada 6 tingkat dan juga lilin-lilin yang menghiasi kue itu.

"AH! Jungkookie!" Teriak Taehyung dari singgasananya sambil melambai pada Jungkook yang sedang menggandeng tangan Namjoon naik keatas panggung.

'_Mereka serasi'_ itulah yang ada dibatin Taehyung ketika melihat dua namja itu berjalan kearahnya sambil bergandengan tangan, Jungkook yang menggunakan tuxedo merah sementara Namjoon yang mengenakan tuxedo cream benar-benar terlihat serasi. Taehyung sendiri menggenakan baju T-Shirt berwarna emas dengan tulisan 19 dibajunya dan juga celana pendek putih yang memamerkan paha mulusnya dan juga jubah dan mahkota raja-raja, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya melihat penampilan Taehyung. Jadi kalian pasti sudah tau jawabannya jika ditanya kenapa orang-orang disini betah sekali memandangi panggung. Disebelah kanannya sudah ada ayah ayahnya yang menggunakan pakaian raja berwarna merah. Dan juga Jimin disebelah kirinya yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan juga rambut yang ditata berantakan (Danger era tanpa topi) dia langsung mendekati Jungkook dan tersenyum nakal padanya sambil mencolek pahanya. Jungkook menatap Jimin sebal, yah walaupun setelah itu ia langsung harus kembali memalingkan wajahnya karena senyuman Jimin terlihat sangat erm... menawan. "Pakai ini" Taehyng langsung memasangkan mahkota kekepala Jungkook. "Ya! Kenapa Jungkook dipasangkan mahkota sementara aku diberikan topi Pesuruh!" Ucap Jimin

"Baiklah karena semua orang yang aku sayangi sudah berkumpul, ayo kita mulai PESTANYA!" Teriaknya menggunakan mic yang awalnya Jungkook pikir itu tongkat tanpa memperdulikan Jimin. Dan suara nyanyian lagu ulang tahunpun mulai terdengar. "Nah sayang ayo tiup lilinnya!" Ucap Baekhyun menepuk pundak anaknya. "Waaahh!" Mata Taehyung berbinar seperti anak kecil kemudian ia berlari sambil meniup lilin yang tersebar dikue raksasa itu, namun meskipun sudah ditiup masih saja ada beberapa lilin yang masih hidup.

"Aku akan membantu!" Jimin langsung mengikuti Taehyung berlari sambil meniup seluruh lilin di kue itu.

"Ah tunggu! Aku juga mau ikut!"

"Yeobo!" Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat suaminya a.k.a Kim Daehyun malah ikut-ikutan seperti anak kecil berlari sambil meniup lilin itu. begitu pula dengan semua penonton yang kini sweatdropped melihat adegan yang sedang terjadi.

Sementara itu Namjoon memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan yangbertanya-tanya, kenapa anak itu masih disini bukannya ikut bermain bersama teman-temannya jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Jungko-"

"Hyung, tolong jangan tanya" Ucap Jungkook yang kini merasa imagenya sudah sangat hancur didepan Namjoon dan ini ssemua karena dua sahabatnya. Tau gini ia menyesal membawa Namjoon-hyungnya. Oh ingatkan ia untuk membawa kedua sahabatnya itu ke psikiater.

Dan lilin terakhir berada dipuncak kue itu, membuat Taehyng harus digendong oleh Appanya baru setelah itu ia bisa meniup lilin itu. Suara tepuk tangan langsung menggema di rumah itu ketika lilin terakhir sudah padam. "Sekarang aku akan memotongkan kuenya! Dua kue pertama untuk Mami Baek dan Papi Dae" Ucapnya menyerahkan dua potongan kue ke Daehyun dan Baekhyun, kemudian ia memotong kembali kuenya dan menyerahkan 2 potongan pada... "Untuk orang yang berharga untukku dan juga yang orang yang selalu menjaganya"...Jungkook dan Namjoon, wajah Jungkook memerah ketika melihat wajah Taehyung yang tersenym kepadanya begitu mempesona. Kenapa ia baru sadarya kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu memiliki senyum yang menawan.

"Nah aku rasa semua orang penting dalam hidupku sudah diberikan kuenya!" semua yang ada disana tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi lucu yang dikeluarkan oleh Jimin. "Ne.. aku memang tidak penting untuk hidupmu" Cibir Jimin, Taehyung langsung merangkulnya dan kemudian ia membawanya ke kue tersebut. Taehyung memotong lagi kue itu, tapi yang ini potongannya lebih besar. "Ini untukmu hyung!" Jimin langsung memasang wajah yang berbinar dan sangat ingin menyantap kue yang pasti enak itu.

Dan musikpun mulai mengalun keras setelah acara itu. mereka semua hanya mengobrol biasa diatas panggung itu, kadang ada beberapa orang yang naik keatas panggun untuk mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan kado, begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang langsung menyerahkan kadonya pada Taehyung.

Dan akhirnya acara yang paling ditunggu Jungkook pun tiba. Slow Dance.

Jungkook langsung menarik Namjoon ke tempat orang saling mengandeng pasangannya masing-masing untuk berdansa. Jungkook meletakkan tangannya dibahu Namjoon sementara ia meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Jungkook dan saling memegang tangan dan melakukan gerakan dansa.

"Hyung, terima kasih ya sudah mau menemaniku."

"Tidak masalah" Jungkook kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Namjoon dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu.

"Hyung tubuhmu hangat" ucapnya sementara Namjoon tersenyum simpul. Dan mereka melanjutkan dansa dengan posisi seperti itu sampai tanpa mereka sadari sudah menimbulkan pandangan iri dari para pasangan lain dan juga dua sahabatnya.

"Mereka serasi sekali ya" Ucap Taehyung

"Iya" Gumam Jimin, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengakui hal itu tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku tau kau sakit" Jimin memandang Taehyung tidak suka

"Aku juga tau kau sama sakitnya denganku" Kali ini gantian Taehyung yang menatap Jimin yang sedang menyeringai.

.

.

Namjoon tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan pesta jadi semelahkan ini, dan ia benar-benar kelelahan sekarang tapi ia tidak bisa pulang setelah tau kalau ternyata Jin belum pulang sedari tadi.

"Jungkook-ah, tidurlah duluan" Jungkook memandang Namjoon.

"Hyung mau menunggu Jin-hyung pulang?" Namjoon tidak menjawab tapi ia rasa namja itu pasti sudah tau jawabannya.

"Aku juga ingin ikut menunggu Jin-hyung!" Ucap Jungkook. Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak ingin membiarkan anak itu tidur diluar tapi anak itu menuruni sifat hyungnya yang tidak ingin ditolak dan juga keras kepala makanya ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan anak itu.

"Baiklah, tapi ganti baju dan bawa bantal dan juga selimut" Jungkook langsung berlari kekamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia sudah muncul dengan piyama putih bergambar kelinci hitam sambil membawa selimut dan juga bantal.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan disofa itu sambil menonton tv dan berbincang-bincang untuk menahan kantuk, namun Jin tak kunjung pulang dan malam semakin larut. Rayuan dari dunia mimpipun tidak dapat ditolak oleh Jungkook.

Namjoon merasakan bahunya tiba-tiba terasa berat, ia kemudian melihat Jungkook yang kini sudah terlelap dibahunya. Namjoon memutuskan untuk mematikan tvnya. Ia ingin memindahkan Jungkook namun ternyata tangan anak itu melingkar dengan erat ditubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak karena takut anak itu terbangun. Jungkook juga semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Namjoon karena kedinginan.

Namjoon mendekap erat tubuh Jungkook, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan ditubuhnya ketubuh anak itu. terkadang ia mengelus surai merahnya.

Tapi rayuan dari rasa mengantuk itu tidak pernah berhenti menggodanya, dan pada akhirnya kesadaran Namjoonpun akhirnya kalah oleh godaan itu dan langsung membawa kesadarannya kekegelapan menyusul anak yang kini tengah dipeluknya.

Mereka tertidur.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**SELESAI! Maaf ya L butuh waktu lama untuk update ini hehehe... habis akhir-akhir ini mood L buat nulis menguap begitu saja padahalkan L jarang punya waktu luang kaya gini... **** Tapi L harap Reader pada puas sama chapter ini!**

**Oh iya, L juga masukin seseorang namja yang misterius disini! Apakah readernim ada yang bisa nebak siapa dia!? Hohoho kalo ada entar L bakal kasih tau beberapa pairing lain selain NamJin dan NamKook! Oke!**

**Sebenernya masih ada konflik cinta yang belum L munculin dan L harap reader pada suka dengan ff ini dan juga cerita yang bakal L bawain. Ff ini sebenernya susah untuk dibuat, soalny kalo L kehilangan feel buat ff ini, nanti malah jadi ngao dan ga nge feel. Jadi L juga mohon maaf kalau seandainya feelnya ga terlalu dapet. Mianhe.**

**Saatnya balas Review**

**[ayumKim] : HAI! Makasih udah mau baca ff ini! NC itu apa ya? Maklum author masih polos :v #plak!. Emang sih kalo yang ga terbiasa baca ff bahasa inggris jadi harus mikir dulu baru bisa baca dan alhasil susah menghayatinya. Tapi kalo udah keseringan nanti juga bacanya udah kaya baca yang bahasa indonesia kok! Sekalian juga belajar bahasa inggris.**

**[she3nn0] :Makasih udah mau baca ff ini1! Emang namjin itu emang couple terlucu dan termalu-malu di bts! Jinnya pemalu dan Namjoonnya ga peka makanya author ngeshippin mereka banget. Siapakah yang akan bersatu, NamJin atau NamKook, ya kita lihat aja entar**

**[diradesfi00] : ini udah author bikin rada panjangan dikit~~~ makasih ya udah mau baca dan terus baca ya ff ini! :D**

**[ .39] : MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA! Oh iya itu TBCnya emang sengaja auhtor letakin disitu, soalnya author masih polos dan author juga udah ngantuk(?). inget, penderitaan reader adalah kesenangan auhtor.**

**[laxyovrds] : Wih, langsung ngarep yadongan... tapi authornya masih polos jadi nanti pas mereka yadongan pada disensor. Btw makasihya udah mau baca ff ini**

**[Enjieee] : Hohoho kita liat aja nanti, soalnya chapter ini Cuma nyinggung dikit tentang Jimin jadi tungguin terus ya!**

**[Kim Eun Bom] : Author engga ta ini yadong ato engga soalnya author masih polos(?). My Angel Hopie pasti bakalan ada dong! V sama Jimin bakalan memiliki konflik cinta mereka sendiri~~, updatenya tanggal 07 Januari 2015. Gimana? Udah kejawab semua kan? XD kalo ada yang mau ditanyain, tanya aja. Author akan menjawab selama author mau jawab kok #dilemparsendal**

**[kyumin pu] : Iya author juga ga tau kenapa si Jungkook malah jadi kaya abg alay di ff ini... tapi yang penting dia tetep ngegemesin! XD. Masalah couple~~ Lihat aja nanti XD**

**[Mrs vanila ice cream] : KYAAA NAMJIN OMG ADNASHDASHDAJSDHAJSD! #CAPSLOCKjebol. Makasihya udah mau baca ! author bakalan update secepat yang author bisa okey! Jadi terus baca ya!**

**Sekian dari L untuk Chapter ini! terima kasih! 3 **


End file.
